For whom do we live for?
by Nightingale360
Summary: During times of conflict is it wrong to grow feelings of love? Is it wise to do so? Do we sacrifice our individualistic needs for the greater good: the safety of the village over our personal sanity? Revolved around a camp with the wise Might Gai and the curious Naruto Uzumaki, we learn the answers to these questions following the past of two ANBU shinobis.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: Hey readers! I like to thank you for selecting my story to occupy your time and hopefully will entertain you in return! I was always curious about writing fanfiction. I mean it's fun to read it, right right right? So why not write?! HA so yes this is my first entry (how exciting huh), but I implore you all to tell me how you feel reading my story because I'm not writing for myself, necessarily, but for you.

The only pairing this story has is Kakayama. I have no specific pairing in mind for Naruto so it's up to you readers. Enjoy ;)

Disclaimer: _Naruto _© Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

Miles from Konohagakure, or the Village Hidden in the Leaves, evergreen trees surrounded a camp holding two teams, some already inside the wooden inn, with curved roofs parallel to the home village's architecture, and a notably few sitting around a lit fire. The luminous crescent above silently observed as winds died down as if they stopped to eavesdrop.

The sixteen-year-old blond, sitting on a log, looked straight then to his right before resting his arm on his knee and holding his face. He was truly curious. Something was on his mind, something that clearly manifested into a restless look that roused the dark-haired man in green.

"What is it, Naruto?" Guy, the man in green also famously known as the green beast, asked.

Naruto look to his right to see Guy sensei, next to him was Captain Yamato, and straight in front of him was Kakashi sensei. Whatever was on his mind, it was something he wanted the opinion of all three. He grumbled a bit while preparing to answer.

With downcast eyes, Naruto replied in a lower-tone,

"This might be stupid to ask but…how do you know if you're in love?"

He didn't receive a response right away and looked up to see three men all wearing contrasting faces: Guy shown interest, Yamato was skeptical, and Kakashi seemed indifferent yet intended in listening.

"Ah my boy. You have fallen for someone, have you?" Guy crossed his arms, smiling. "To be young and in love!" He nodded, showing content. "Saying the word love is actually easier than to experience it. Tell me, what has pushed you to the arms of Cupid?"

"Cupid...who?" Naruto asked, unable to connect the analogy.

"Ha what he means is, what's making you ask this all of a sudden, Naruto?" The brunet captain explained, relaxing his posture.

"Oh right...Well...I've always wondered…when you like someone a lot, what do you do about it? I mean, what do you even do with them?" Naruto continued, rubbing the back of his head to drain the nervousness.

"Hmm," Guy held his chin, "Well there are many ways to pursue love such as showing how much you loved someone by proving it. Yes," Guy becoming passionate by the second," You can prove it by doing one-handed stand-ups five thousand times while balancing on a log crashing through harsh waves of the vengeful ocean."

The company sweated nervously as they watched Guy tearing up, deep into his elaborate and quite frankly, what no sane person wanted to do, fantasies.

"Uhh no thanks…" Naruto held his hands in refusal.

"So, what really is it?" The silver-haired man finally spoke.

Though Kakashi spoke in a light-tone, it did not disguise the seriousness, and for this, Naruto clasped his hands together and sighed.

"I sometimes think about someone. But when I think about her, another person comes to mind and she has always bought the best out of me. Well both do, I guess…No they do. And I don't know…I do care about the first girl, possibly more…I'm not sure…But both girls made me wonder about….about...um -"

"You're curious about sex." Kakashi finished.

Naruto gulped and nodded.

"Well, it's okay to ask, right? Like…you all have done it, right?" Naruto asked, raising his voice.

He looked at the men before selecting whom to ask further.

Locking on his target, Naruto looked at the almond-eyed man.

"Captain Yamato! I bet you still remember your first time!" Naruto asked.

"Huh? Me?" Yamato pointed to himself with a raised eyebrow.

Naruto nodded once more, fully attentive at what his substitute sensei had to say.

Looking at the eager boy, and knowing how stubborn Naruto was, Yamato shrugged his shoulders and finally responded, pointing to his left, "It was with Kakashi senpai."

Naruto eyes grew big as he held in an "ehhh?!" Instead he asked, "w-when?"

"Oh. Yesterday."

That's when Naruto lost it, wide-eyed and jaw open to the ground as he boomed:

"EEHHH?!" WHAT!"

"Hahaha. Naruto, relax. It was a joke." Yamato enjoyed how easy it was to toy with the gullible blond.

Naruto laughed nervously with an "Oh" and return to his original posture.

"So who was it really, Captain Yamato?" Naruto asked again.

"Hm? Oh, no I wasn't lying about that, Naruto." Yamato replied, still amused by Naruto's reaction.

"WHAT?!"

"Oi, Naruto, keep it down. You don't want to cause a disturbance." Kakashi warned, unfazed by the ongoing conversation.

"O-oh. Sorry. So…" Naruto closed his eyes and started to resemble a fox, mouth twisted at the corners, "Is the whole you calling sensei 'senpai' and him calling you this 'Tenzō' pet names in bed?"

This Tenzō grew anger marks on his head while resisting knocking Naruto on the head and Kakashi, if one looks closely, was holding in laughter.

_"It's times like these you wish Sakura were here…,"_ the annoyed captain thought as he scowled at the shameless punk.

**xxxxxxxx**

Meanwhile in the inn:

"What is it, Sakura?" Tenten asked as she noticed Sakura stopped midway in her conversation and looked as if she was listening onto something.

The pink haired kunoichi, shook her head, looked to her friend, and replied, "I don't know…but I think I'm going to kick Naruto's butt tomorrow."

Tenten smiled nervously and the girls resumed their talks.

**xxxxxxxx**

Naruto put his hands up in defense, chuckled, and apologized. He didn't want to get on the captain's bad side and be haunted for the rest of eternity.

Imagine waking up fully refreshed and feeling alive. As soon as you turn your head and catch the sight at the wall, Captain Yamato's face, embedded in the wooden wall, was staring back at you with murderous intent

Naruto's nervousness dissolved completely as sincere curiosity replaced it.

"So, when?" The blond was strangely interested as he barely knew his sensei's past and this was his chance of learning something.

Yamato looked at Kakashi for any sign of stopping before he continued. Not receiving any sign to end Naruto's questioning, the brunet replied,

"It was when we were teenagers. In those times, we were issued with intense missions that can kill you or break you. Having any distractions of any sorts during a mission could cost you your life, your whole squad, and your village's security.

To prevent any of that, we would get rid of any distraction before missions and because senpai and I trusted each other not to build any deep connection from it… well, I think you get the picture, Naruto."

The brunet finished, looking for any signs of Naruto understanding.

"Sorry but I don't think this helps you figuring out what is love." Yamato half-smiled.

Naruto nodded in understanding and returned the smile.

"Well I'm going to call it a night, now. See you all in the morning." Kakashi got up and headed to the shelter.

After a few seconds, Captain Yamato got up and gave his farewell to the company and followed in the same direction as the silver-haired nin.

Naruto wasn't the least bit tired at all. He looked at Guy and noticed the man looking troubled.

"Now it's my turn to ask. What's wrong, bushier brows sensei?"

"Well, my boy, " Guy started, "You may think you heard a quick and simple confession that wouldn't help you understand love. But what the captain said was only the surface. "He pointed to himself, smiling with his teeth. "I know the true story behind those two men and it is a story that teaches how love endures time and adversity. "

Naruto eager to finally getting his answer sat up straight and gave his full attention to the bushier browed gentleman. "Mhmm I'm listening."

As Guy prepared to begin his tale, the winds pick up speed, bringing forth clouds to hide the silent crescent as if it was not allowed to witness.

**xxxxxxxx**

The interior of the inn was designed minimalistic with torches in selected spots. In the center, one can see a healthy columnar oak tree reaching the roof.

The second floor, accessible by the two stairways on the corners of the house, held the rooms of the three guardians and fellow comrades.

Neji, Lee, Sai, and Naruto shared a single room, Sakura and Tenten shared another room, and Guy took the room in between the boy's and girl's rooms to act as a barrier (and to prevent any peeping toms); all three rooms placed north.

Kakashi took the room on the west side and Yamato on the east.

One particular room on the right contains a restless man, twisting his head while deep in thought. Yamato looked to the branches of leaves he allowed to grow in his room and rubbed the smooth elliptic leave by his bedside.

Little did he know, he wasn't the only one having difficulty sleeping as what was on his mind was on his senpai's mind as well: the past.

* * *

Author's Note: So I'm watching the world cup while looking over this chapter, and I think I've fallen for this particular Portuguese futbol player… HAHA kidding! Anyways I have yet to determine a schedule when I will write and upload the next chapters so stay tuned and, again, thank you :3


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: I appreciate the reviews, follows, and favorites tremendously! Honest I am! I was smiling so hard to myself while studying my final exam (summer classes, holla!) as I read through my e-mail HAHA. I don't think I'm attuned to doing things within a schedule as I was planning on releasing the next chapter Saturday but, nah :]

_Naruto _© Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"Alright, Naruto, before I begin, do you promise not to tell a single soul about this?" Guy looked to the boy with seriousness but it didn't disguise the excitement he had in sharing his tale.

"Mhmm!" Naruto nodded.

"Good! Well to start off with, imagine your sensei with shorter spikey hair in his late teens reaching twenty and the captain with long hair around your age."

Naruto was imagining his seniors much younger to fit Guy's description. He paused when he realized a long haired Captain Yamato reminded him when he was younger and met Haku, confusing the ice kekkei genkai user for a girl.

"Now, I knew Kakashi for a long time. In fact, I even recall meeting his father. He had joined ANBU due to certain circumstances at a very young age and was immediately promoted to captain. You have heard of ANBU, right? " Guy checked for confirmation before continuing.

"Umm I heard of them. The special assassination squad handpicked by the Hokage themself, right?"

"That's right. Well, in ANBU, Kakashi was very different. In those days, you would think the man would kill you just by giving him a single, offending look.

Unfortunately, his withdrawn personality and cold aura, even recklessness for his own safety, gave him nicknames from ruthless killer to cold-blooded murderer.

Kakashi was going to war with himself: an inner turmoil that was ignored by deities, was shone no light upon, and worsened as he continued his service in ANBU.

I remember when he would always pass by me, Kurenai, and Asuma while we were eating dango. I would yell for him to join us, but he would ignore me and continue walking. Or perhaps he didn't even hear me at all. The way he walked, and the look in his eyes, it was as if he was vividly watching the past in an endless loop and that nothing could penetrate it.

No matter what we, Kurenai, Asuma, and myself, said and did, Kakashi was full of deep bitterness that sometimes I wondered if he only accepted to join ANBU to die in a mission. " Guy paused to allow Naruto to process.

Naruto had no idea what certain circumstances put his sensei in such a dark state and was even more surprised how this same Kakashi is the one he knows now. He was disheartened to know how much pain existed even in the past. His laid-back, easy-going sensei that also cares deeply for his comrades contradicted this past version.

The blond was following with the story until he realized something was missing.  
"So I can imagine it better, what did you look like, bushier brows sensei?"

"Ah well I was still as fashionable and practical as I am today! Except I used to wear a scarf, but fashion evolves, my boy!"

Naruto was imagining a younger Guy wearing the same green tights as he wore now but added with an obnoxious scarf.

_"Maybe Kakashi didn't hear you because he didn't want to be associated with a freak."_

Guy ignored the boy's silent reaction, it being an embarrassed look, and continued.

"It wasn't until one day that when Kurenai, Asuma, and I having our usual dango lunches that when I called out for Kakashi aGuyn, this time, he finally looked. He didn't say anything and the look was quick, but the fact that he heard me and looked at us made me realize something changed. Now whatever it was, I wanted to find out for myself."

"So I began to investigate! I would trace his steps and follow him to wherever he made stops before returning to the ANBU base."

Now Naruto was imagining a young Guy covering his head with his scarf, trying to be discreet as possible, which meant being seen by every villager and given dirty looks, stalking Kakashi sensei.

"One day I saw a boy a few years younger than me with long brunet hair walking along with Kakashi. At first I thought Kakashi replaced me, his eternal rival, with the boy, but then I realized this boy had to be in ANBU, most likely Kakashi's squad, as his aura gave away this intense need for discipline and order. Apparently, it started to become a habit for the two to take walks around the village. I wasn't very close so I couldn't hear every conversation, but I remember this one moment where the two walked into the book shop."

**xxxxxxxx**

The bell rings aGuynst the door as it opens, entering two shinobis to the vast piles of books in distinct columns.

Kakashi was here for one reason and one reason only: getting the latest issue of the fairly new Icha Icha series.

"You can buy whatever you like, Tenzō, it's on me." Kakashi said as he headed to the adult section of the store.

Tenzō wasn't sure where to begin, much less navigate through the store. He was about to follow Kakashi until the owner stopped him.

"Uh uh. You are too young to enter. Sorry, boy, but you could try the children's section on the other side." The owner gestured to said section.

Tenzō was annoyed by the owner's remark as he was far from a child, but was more curious on why that aisle was restricted.

"Excuse me, sir, but why is that?"

The owner was looking over his magazine. Not wishing to continue the line of questioning, he quickly answered, "It's for adults only. Adults. Bad books. Not. For. Children!" the condescending tone was ignored as Tenzō contemplated what would his senpai do in that aisle.

Tenzō waited for the owner to return his gaze to his magazine and leaned to look in the aisle Kakashi was in, focusing on what book he was holding.

Unable to decipher whatever novel Kakashi was reading, and confused on why senpai was shaking his shoulders, Tenzō gave up and walked around the shop with no particular book in mind. He stopped when he found himself surrounded by novels and scroll paintings of nature. He picked up one particular novel that had various species of trees discussed in each page. The brunet resumed walking until he stopped aGuyn when he was face to face with novels on architecture.

"Why wasn't I taken here sooner…" Tenzō's eyes grew bigger, if that was possible, and selected the novel of Chinese influences in architect and gardening.

"Oi you done yet?" Kakashi was waiting by the register, watching the brunet returning to him, hiding eagerness.

The silver-haired nin paid for the books and left. As soon as the bells chimed, the shop owner exhaled, "Finall—"

Before he finished, the boy in green holding for his dear life dropped from the ceiling and landed on top of the table holding the register.  
Guy quickly saluted the owner, who was seconds away from having a heart attack, and rushed out to keep his track on his rival, and possibly, other rival.

"So Tenzō you like architecture huh?" Kakashi asked as the two resumed their walk around the village.

Tenzō laughed a bit, shy as he was, and nodded.

"So senpai you like adult books huh." Tenzō still had no idea what 'adult books' referred to, but hope he would finally get his answers. How annoying was it that he wasn't getting a simple answer yet.

"Oh. This?" The 'adult book' was shown to Tenzō. "If you want, you can read it, but don't spoil it for me, alright?"

"…Can I see it right now?" Tenzō was building up adrenaline, finally close to his discovery.

"Hmm? Already? Why not." The silver-haired nin handed the book to his impatient friend. Kakashi knew the boy had no idea what he was about to read, but couldn't resist the thought of seeing Tenzō embarrassed.

Tenzō gulped a bit as he made sure to retain a poker face. He opened the book and skimmed through the contents.

_"Okay…Apparently, it's a romance. Wouldn't have guessed it. Maybe that's what makes it an adult book…. These two barely know each other and they're already hugging wow….Oh never mind they're not hugging anymore…. kissing?...Uhh where are her hands going?…Where are his hands going?!….ummmm….."_

Tenzō stopped dead in his tracks. He was sweating profusely and furiously red hiding behind the novel.

Kakashi realized seconds later he stopped and turned around. "Got to the good part, I see." If it wasn't for the mask, Tenzō was sure the older man was smirking right now.

"Ka-kakashi…senpai….REAAADS POOORN?!"

Kakashi waved his hand. "Not so loud, Tenzō. And it's more than just porn. It's a work of art." He said matter-of-fact.

Tenzō glared at his senpai and returned the book as if the offending object was burning his hands.

That's when Guy discovered his other possible rival's name. It wouldn't be until later that Kakashi didn't care who knew what he read.

**xxxxxxxx**

Naruto shut his eyes and with a deep frown mumbled, "Sensei was a pervert even back then."

"Well, my boy, this is when I realize that Kakashi was comfortable around Tenzō. I noticed the boy was quite innocent and perhaps that made Kakashi warm up to him. I wondered if Tenzō had been locked away during most of his childhood. He truly was innocent. I mean, he didn't even know what the adult section was." Both Guy and Naruto shared a good laugh.

"Being open to someone and being comfortable with them is essential to having a deep bond with someone.

If you are too scared to reveal your passion and likes with someone, they won't truly know who you are.

To enjoy each other's company is like witnessing the sun rise every passing second you are with them. Remember that, my boy."

The green beast crossed his arms and smiled.

"Well I think this is a good place to stop. I will continue with the tale at tomorrow night!" He stood up and stretched.

Guy reminded Naruto to put out the fire before he left the blond alone to ponder.

"Be open with them huh…" Naruto looked up the sky and saw the clouds drifting, seeing the crescent moon aGuyn. He smiled at the moon and stood up. He put out the fire and returned to the inn, or the inn the captain made who had no idea what a porno book was. The blond chuckled as he closed the entrance behind him.

* * *

Author's note: With each tale Guy shares, he will conclude it with a lesson. What he says is based on what he witnessed. In the future chapters when Kakashi and Yamato talk it will be more detailed and personal.

Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note: I planned to release this chapter yesterday, but I was caught up in saving this cat and then I had to help children read and and I'm just b. right now hahah! I am grateful for everyone that has reviewed, are reading and following, and all that good stuff. 3 Y'all make me happy *cries*

_Naruto _© Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

**Chapter 3**

It was morning: bright by the warming sun and filled with melodic chirps by the sweet birds. Everyone was outside ready to enjoy his or her three-day break the fifth Hokage, Lady Tsunade, allowed them.

Lady Tsunade initially planned to give the break to Team 7 only until she heard envious leaders from various teams complaining. It was Team Guy who won for Guy's hysterical crying and overly dramatic conclusion of how, without Team Guy, Team 7 would be kidnapped and sold to a slave trading company, followed by his student, Rock Lee, who equally matched his sensei's passion, gave the Hokage headaches. It was the headaches that were enough to persuade her to give Team Guy the go.

Everyone was excited to relax and hike around the forests save for two men. Kakashi sensei and Captain Yamato were both so sleep depraved that it affected their attitude.

"I hate birds…."

"I hate this sun…"

Both men grimaced.

"YOOSH ! IT'S A BEAUTIFUL DAY TO BE ALIVE AND YOUNG! TIME TO VENTURE MAN'S TRUE HOME!" Guy bellowed as he jumped behind the two men and wrapped his arms around them.

Lee was fueled by his sensei's energy and did the same, wrapping his arms around Naruto and Sai.

"YOSH!" Lee mimicked, holding the two tightly.

"Bushy brows, you're killing me." Naruto was slowly turning blue.

"Do you mind not touching…" Sai struggled to escape.

"Lee…" Tenten cautioned the excited teen that he was crushing Naruto and Sai.

Neji held his face and sighed; knowing today was going to be a long day.

**xxxxxxxx**

The teams began their hike through the forest with Guy taking the lead.

"Ah, nature. Just look at the life around you. Feel the energy." Guy breathed in. "Yes, positive rays are surrounding us."

Behind the group of teens was a dark aura emitting from the slower paced, lethargic men.

The green beast stopped into an open field and slowly walked to a particular hive of busy bees dangling from the tree branch.

"Witness life in action before you. These passionate bees never stop working! Everyday and every night, they rather take care of their hive than rest. Truly...Truly...Beautiful." Guy held his arms to cover his teary eyes.

"G-Guy sensei..." Lee cried, as his teacher's 'understanding' of nature was compelling.

"If only I can see closer what these great bees were working on." Guy stepped closer to the hive and closer until he was face to face with the hive.

"Uhh sensei, I don't think you should bother them." Tenten was already imagining the worst possible scenario, hoping the bees would ignore their zealous intruder.

Sai looked around the field until he spotted a tree stump where he walked and sat down on.

The pale teen slid his bag off and extracted a small book and pencil, and began to sketch the area before him.

Sakura walked to where Sai was and watched the boy drew. Tenten, wanting to be nowhere near the potential disaster, followed Sakura and joined in watching the artist copy the landscape.

Neji tensed as he continued watching, hesitant in pushing his stubborn sensei away or accidentally pushing his sensei into the bees. The Byakugan-user could only sweat drop in response.

Lee grew anticipation for his teacher's discovery and followed closely to share the moment. The young man, mirroring his teacher in every way, walked closer but had missed the stone in front of him, causing him to trip him and his sensei into the bee hive.  
Neji witnessed the domino effect and by the time he extended his hand out to alert Lee to stop, he froze in horror.

Lee and Guy stood back up, noticing the hive disappeared. Well, it was Guy who noticed the hive vanished or rather everything was black as his head was stuck in the hive. "Sensei!" Lee panicked, trying to maneuver his arms carefully to find a safe way to remove the hive from Guy's head.

"It's alright, Lee, my boy." He gave a thumb up. "Nature has chosen me to witness its very bee~ing." One bee flew out of the hive and before Lee and Neji noticed, a swarm followed the leading bee and surrounded Guy head-to-toe.

"See! Nature, I am one with you!" The delusional sensei cried out, raised his arms, which caused Lee and Neji to back away slowly. "Hmm I cannot tell if these bees are hugging me in their own way or….." Guy paused in order to register what he was feeling. It was pain. Real pain. Real excruciating pain.

"L-L-Lee…"

"Y-yes Guy S-sensei"

The pain-stricken Guy could no longer stay static and as adrenaline grew, he could only do what was appropriate for this situation: run.

The hive-infused, bee-covered, sensei ran as fast as he could screaming, followed by a horrified Lee and stressed Neji.

As Sai witnessed this, he drew Guy running with Lee behind him in the scene. Tenten noticed this and held her face, debating whether to laugh or cry.

"Sai, you should help." Sakura raised her brow at the artist who may or may not be entertained by this situation. He felt a tense presence radiating off his pink-haired comrade whose face grew annoyed by the second. Instead of being punched into nothingness, Sai reluctantly agreed. Sighing, he returned his book into his bag and jogged to the supposed 'Nature's chosen one'.

"Hey Sakura, where's Naruto?" The bun-haired kunoichi looked around and continued, "And Kakashi sensei and Captain Yamato?"

Sakura turned her head around and crossed her arms. "No idea…" A second later, she grew a smirk and looked to Tenten. "Hey, remember that bet we and the other girls made?"

Tenten held her chin and begin to remember the making of the bet.

**xxxxxxxx**

It was in the Yamanaka's flower shop where Sakura, Ino, Tenten, and Hinata gathered to perform their usual gambling. The girls typically made bets on who were romantically involved, who were cheating, who were living secret lives, and so forth.

"So," Ino began, looking at Sakura, "I bet your sensei has a secret lover."

"And I have a bet who it is too." Sakura looked at the other girls if they wanted to accept this being their new gamble.

"Who do you think it is, Tenten?" Ino looked at the brunette who pondered a bit before replying.  
"I think it's the daughter of the Ramen Ichiraku's owner, Ayame. I heard she saw Kakashi sensei without his mask on. I bet he wanted her to know. " Tenten justified her proposal, adding the paper bills to the table to confirm her bet.

Sakura took the next turn. "I~ bet it's Captain Yamato. Apparently, they have a shared past." She added to the money pile.

"Wow that new sensei who's a real hunk, huh." Ino approved at her rival's bet. The two looked at each other sharing mischievous grins. The blonde looked back at Tenten with a suspicious grin. "I bet…it's Guy sensei!"

Tenten froze, trying very hard to not imagine anything between her sensei and Kakashi that would permanently damage her.

Hinata was quiet throughout the scene. In fact, she wasn't paying attention for a particular knuckle-headed blond nin was walking by the flower shop.

"So who do you think it is, Hinata?" Sakura asked as all three girls looked to Hinata.

As Hinata watched her crush walk by, she couldn't help but call out for him.

"Naruto…"

"Whoa with Kakashi?!" Ino's eyes grew big at how this gamble turned out to be ridiculous than previously believed.

Hinata smacked her mouth and slowly turned around.

"I didn't know you were into that." Sakura smirked.

The raven-haired Hyuga was unbelievably red and ashamed for not realizing what she has just done. Tears threatened to escape as Hinata handed her money to Ino. _"Forgive me, Naruto."_

Before Sakura left to join her team to leave for the short vacation, she was called to meet Lady Tsunade in her office.

"Yes, m'lady?"

The fifth Hokage held her hands together, resting under her chin, and looked to her disciple with a stern look.

"Sakura, I heard about the gambling ring you and the girls are running…"

Sakura wasn't sure if she was going to be lectured or punished. Regardless, she answered, "Yes, that is correct."

"Well, Sakura, I even hear about this new bet you all have made…and I want in."

The pink-haired kunoichi initially tensed, but then almost lost face when she heard this and softly nodded.

"I trust my student in making the smartest bet. And with that, I will double the stakes in supporting your choice." Tsunade finished, head up, and smiling at Sakura who returned the smile.

**xxxxxxxx**

"Yeah, of course I remember!" Tenten and Sakura giggled, thinking this trip would prove at least who was the closest to being right and who was closer to winning the huge cash pot.

As the girls shared their theories, Guy continued to run followed by Lee, Neji, and even further back, Sai.

**xxxxxxxx**

Not too far from the scene lied Captain Yamato and Kakashi taking a break, sitting opposite on aging logs, slightly decomposed.

Naruto, remembering what Guy sensei had taught him about being open to whom you love, wanted to witness this lesson in action. Eavesdropping, the blond hid in bushes a fair distance from the men. He wasn't sure if he'd be able to hear them, but did not want to risk being caught. How awkward would it be to make up excuses than admitting the truth?

"I'm guessing you had problems going to sleep last night." Kakashi asked, facing the captain who hid a yawn behind his hand.

"Yeah…you?"

"Same."

Yamato noticed the darkening skin under Kakashi's visible eye and chuckled a bit.

"You know, you look like an old man right now." He teased.

"Heey, I'm not that old." Kakashi pouted.

Letting seconds pass, Kakashi retorted, "So are you finally old enough to go to the adult section of a bookshop?"

"W-what?" Yamato was staggered. "You would remember."

Kakashi chuckled, knowing the captain was still touchy about the subject.

"So what kept you up all night, senpai?" The captain asked.

"Well," Kakashi began, "I was having nightmares from not being able to help the elderly cross the streets. Even worse, I couldn't help rescue pets stuck in trees for the children. I may have even cried. Quite the horror, indeed."

Yamato leered at the obvious bullshit his senpai came up with. "My hero..." He commented. The captain figured if senpai was going to lie, he wouldn't reveal the real reason why anytime soon.

"What about you, Tenzō?" Kakashi returned the question.

"Oh. You know. Trees."

"Trees?"

"Yeah, trees. It's what gets me off." Yamato deadpanned.

"Ha any tree?"

"No, not just any tree. "

"What's the difference?" Kakashi looked to the trees surrounding the view. "They all look the same to me."

Yamato stood up, interest replacing sarcasm, and beckoned to Kakashi. "Not all trees are the same, senpai. You have to look at the bark, first." He walked up to a tree and looked at his senpai before continuing.

"The texture and color of the bark can tell you how old it is and what species the tree is like if it's smooth or not."

Kakashi crossed his arms and tilted his head in response.

"Then you look at the leaves." The brunet plucked a leaf from the closest branch by his head. "And you see how it's arranged…"

"_I wonder if he remembers the last time he tried teaching me this…and what happened after that._" Kakashi wondered as the captain continued, imaging the brunet as his younger self who first tried to teach Kakashi about trees but was flustered and red in the whole process.

The captain stopped when he noticed Kakashi was staring at him. "Am I going too fast?" He started to feel uneasy.

The silver-haired nin smiled with his eye and shook his head.

Meanwhile, Naruto continued hiding in the bushes watching. "Man, I can't hear what any of them are saying. I can't even read mouth either. Damn it…" The blond mumbled. "What am I supposed to learn? How to pluck leaves?"

Yamato rubbed the back of his head, suddenly feeling conscious. He figured it was better to not make eye contact with Kakashi before continuing. "So, then, if there are any flowers or even cones-"

"Tenzō." Kakashi said, interrupting the captain twice now.

"Um yes?"

"There's something on your mouth."

"M-my …?" Yamato looked to his senpai and started to feel anxious now.

The silver-haired nin nodded and took a small step forward, hand on his mask.

"I'll get it for you…."

Back at the bushes, Naruto noticed the two were closer than before. "Hmm?" He tried to look closer without becoming too obvious.

The captain gaze was locked onto Kakashi. A mix of emotions kicked in.

Before Kakashi got anymore close, a high pitch voice was heard behind him getting louder as it got closer, interrupting the two successfully.

Kakashi sighed and turned around.

It was Guy. No, Guy with a hive stuck in his head. He was being chased by a whole colony of bees. Lee, Neji, and hell even Sai, were following in pursuit to help Guy.

Once Yamato calmed a bit, he soon found himself greatly annoyed by the sight of bees attacking the eccentric green beast. He smacked his head, as he should've guessed this would happen.

Guy continued to run but where he was running would soon reveal an eavesdropping knucklehead.

Naruto looked to where his sensei was watching and found a headless bee-covered monster coming towards him. "Ww-what is that thing?!" Naruto backed up but not fast enough as the monster crashed into the bushes to Naruto, covering now both in angry bees. Naruto screamed to get away, alerting everyone his presence, and ran opposite from Guy.

"Help meee!" Guy yelled to whomever he sensed, following them.

"What the hell is going on?" Yamato was now just utterly confused.

Neji and Lee were now following Guy and Naruto. Sai stopped to Kakashi sensei and Captain Yamato.

Kakashi turned to Sai.

"He tried to look into the beehive. Then was pushed into it by bowl-head who tripped on a rock. And ever since they have been running." Sai informed.

Kakashi thanked Sai and sighed knowing he had to stop Guy or else he would destroy the whole forest.

**xxxxxxxx**

Naruto and Guy sat on the ground looking equally bruised and swollen from the bees and a panicked pink haired kunoichi who saw the two running towards her and Tenten and had punched the two males, which finally ended the mishap.

"I don't think your ready for nature, Guy." Kakashi remarked.

All Guy sensei wanted to do was to teach the young ninjas how to appreciate the beauty of nature. Instead, he has become victim of said beauty…Or terribly ugly in his, and Naruto's, case.

The group wasn't sure if they should continue without Guy sensei or spend the rest of the day watching his swollen face deflate.

Kakashi grew bored and turned to Yamato. "I think you should teach everyone about the forest." He said it loud enough so everyone can hear.

"That makes more sense as the captain has wood release." Neji figured. Lee and Tenten agreed in unison.

"Wait wait. I can't do that." Yamato was unsure if it was even worth it.

"Trust me. No one else understands the forest more than you. If anything, your passion for it will inspire us to appreciate the earth more." Kakashi sweet-talked. He didn't want to take over anytime and pushed the responsibility in entertaining everyone to the brunet.

Yamato couldn't help but absorb the compliment. "I…Okay. I'll lead then."

_"Wow I can't believe he fell for that."_ Kakashi mused.

_"Damn I can't believe I fell for that…."_ Yamato smacked himself in thought.

The group resumed their hiking with the captain stopping at various parts of the forest to discuss the differences of the plants and trees. Kakashi was in the back reading his Icha Icha novel. The captain didn't realize that by taking the lead, he had been watched by the seething Guy, who had targeted the captain as his new rival: his rival in nature.

As dusk had fallen, the group agreed it was time to return to their cabin-like inn.  
Naruto and the boys, back in their room, were reenacting the Guy-bee accident until the blond remembered about Guy continuing his tale from where he left off.

Naruto waved the boys that he'll be back, left the room, and knocked on Guy's door before being called to enter.

"Bushier brows sensei, are you-"

"Ah you want to hear more of the story, don't you?" Guy gestured to Naruto to take a seat on the floor in front of him.

Naruto nodded eagerly with a big grin, sat down, crossed his legs, and was ready for the next tale.

**xxxxxxxx**

Captain Yamato was taking off his forehead protector when he heard a knock on his door.

He got up and opened the door to see Kakashi.

"Hey, got a minute?"

"Yeah. Ah. Come on in." Yamato stepped away to allow his senpai to enter.

"I wasn't interrupted you from anything, was I?" Kakashi entered the room, looking at the branches growing on the wall.

"No. Sacrificial rituals are done on full moons. Too bad," Yamato shrugged, "It's only the new moon."

"What a real pity. I wouldn't mind joining in on that." The silver-haired nin closed the door behind him.

The captain went to sit on his bed, clasped his hands together forming a hand seal to create a wooden stump-like seat from the floor for his senpai to sit opposite to him.

"So what's on your mind?" The captain asked, watching Kakashi take his seat.

"Well, I wanted to talk about something. "

"I'm listening."

Kakashi rested his elbows on his knees. He slid of his mask, observing the brunet's reaction.

Yamato darted his eyes away, blushing a bit.

"Haha don't act like you never seen me without my mask, Tenzō." Kakashi smirked.

"It's just been a while, I guess." Yamato returned his eyes to his senpai's.

"It has been." The silver-haired nin leaned forward. That's what I wanted to talk about."


	4. Chapter 4

Author's note: Before you read, I recommend watching the _Naruto_ episodes exploring Kakashi's days in ANBU specifically the ones where and how he and Yamato/Tenzō(Hell even "Kinoe") had met, if you haven't already~. I'm not necessarily recapping what happened, but going in depth in what Kakashi and Yamato were thinking about during their interactions. (To be specific, the episodes I'm mainly using are 355-356).  
OH and I noticed a couple of spelling errors I made in the past chapters...some I'm reluctant to admit LOL..and I couldn't stop debating whether or not to continue spelling Gai/Guy's name as 'Gai' so I decided on 'Guy' HA!

Enjoy c:

Disclaimer: _Naruto_ © Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

**Chapter Four**

It was safe to assume both men were preparing to sleep until one decided last minute against it. Yamato ridded himself of his forehead protector and flak jacket. Kakashi must have stopped halfway, only having removed his shirt, and had on his sleeveless undershirt, revealing the ANBU insignia on his shoulder, but still wore his headband.

Yamato was leaning on the wall, sitting with one leg bent and the other flat on the bed, crossed over the bent leg, with arms crossed. He wasn't sure what Kakashi wanted to address specifically but surely wanted to pay extra mind to it. A million thoughts became a single, buzzing feed. He really had no idea what he was going to hear and for that he grew worrisome. In the end, he chose to sigh, hoping the anxiety escaped along with it.

Kakashi took notice and smiled in response. "Who would've guessed all this time and we'd see each other again. And on the same team too Tenzō, or rather Yamato, since that is your new alias. "

Yamato returned a smile albeit small. "Yeah, and you always forget to call me that."

Kakashi shrugged, amused in knowing how serious the captain took code names.

Yamato continued. "Yeah…who knew. I just figured I was fortunate." The smile disappeared. "…But that's isn't why I'm here. And that reason alone reminds me constantly of how serious the situation has become. How things are different now. "

"Maa. Tenzō, you're so serious."

"Well, it is true."

"So do you remember when things were like before?" Kakashi asked.

"Of course. I remember everything. How can I forget the person who saved me from being trapped into the nothingness? Gave meaning to my existence: one beyond an emotionless soldier. What you did for me, I'm still grateful for." Yamato said earnestly.

"It wasn't just you who was saved…you saved me and in turn risked yourself. I still remember being in that abandoned lab of Orochimaru's I was sent to investigate. You were there, telling me you had a similar mission to mine. I remember I was ANBU and you were ROOT. That's actually when we first met, in ROOT, where Danzō convinced me that I belonged. ROOT… a sect of ANBU that worked in the shadows to support Konoha as a foundation, performing any missions that intentionally wanted the best for our village but through any costs. Costs that went against principles I learned the hard way, and thankfully, returned to ANBU under Sandaime. Well, of course, a couple of years later, here you were again behind me in that abandoned lab. And why not, we investigated what Orochimaru may have left behind."

Yamato grew apprehensive mixed with guilt for he remembered what happened next.

"As soon as I had my back turned, that's when you ran ready to strike me. I wasn't sure why, but I figured it was related to ROOT. This kid, who I knew believed in protecting others, was actually convinced I needed to disappear. That this kid was told about one of my biggest regrets and had used it against me…"

"I'm sorry for that."

Yamato remembered what he was told prior to the mission. He was told his friend, his only friend at the time, was nothing more than a hypocrite and would readily betray his comrades. He was then told of a young kunoichi who died in the hands of Kakashi, she being Rin Nohara. He didn't know who Rin was, at the time, and yet it frustrated him to no end how foolish he was to believe his friend was honorable. In retrospect, he found himself foolish for not believing in his friend.

Kakashi gave a light nod in acknowledgement and continued.

"And convinced that I was a hypocrite… yet I couldn't help but protect when in the next second the test subject, a huge and mutated snake, in that lab was released to attack us. And after I killed it, that creature secreted toxins in the air. We escaped the room but I was numbing from inhaling too much of its poison. It was the perfect opportunity for you to kill me. To fulfill your mission with ROOT and return with pride knowing you defeated the friend-killer, Kakashi Hatake.

And you didn't. You remembered what you believed in. You, as I did, questioned ROOT and what you saw in a weakened enemy, you saw instead a friend to save, a person of Konoha just like you. When you left me, after injecting antidote in me, I read the note you stuck next to my head by a kunai. I read it, telling me how you chose me over your mission, you chose your friend over your own safety. It reminded me of someone close to me. Someone who I had spent many years hating and not enough years understanding why he did what he did.

You saved me. But you put yourself in risk."

Yamato took that as his turn to talk.

"If I had killed you, I would have became a puppet for ROOT. And If I hadn't killed you, I would have been forced into one anyways. Having known that, I decided to use the last time I had to speak on my own.  
I don't regret it. I don't regret returning to Danzō, giving that man a wooden replica of a Sharingan eye as he so much desired from you, and being dragged unconsciously to an operating table ready to re-live the days of being experimented on.

What mattered was that I made the call that killing someone who cared for the village would be going against said village, and killing this person meant I was going against my friend. And on that table ready to be cursed and sealed away, I saw you. And I thought that I was imaging you like I was given a chance to see the last of my memories. But no, you were real. And you saved me. You actually went into ROOT and took matters into your own hand. Something that would've caused a lot of political turmoil. But knowing you later on, I learned politics wasn't something you really gave a damn for anyways."

"I wasn't going to let you go and face the consequence. I knew how ROOT worked and I know that if I just walked away, I would be even worse off than before. Worse off knowing again I didn't protect someone who protected me. When Danzō found us trying to escape, I was ready to fight for our freedom. Countless of masked ninjas surrounded us and I knew that I couldn't leave without you. You were more valuable as an ally for ANBU, to work under a hokage, but you were also valuable as a friend for me. And I know I wasn't the only one who believed that as Sandaime revealed himself before Danzō, before any fight could start. He was able to persuade Danzō for us to leave, no questions asked as Sandaime brought with him a summoning, and for you to join ANBU, join my team."

"I felt like I was given a second chance to live. And I really was eager to be under your command until I figured how much of a bully you were!"

"Hey, I'm no bully. You were just too easy to mess with, that's all. If you weren't so innocent, I would've backed off." Kakashi held his chin and looked up, feigning deep thought. "Actually, no, I would've still messed with you."

Yamato crossed his arms. "You still do! But in all seriousness, you taught me so much. And you probably think it's silly of me to continue calling you senpai but it's just my way of showing you gratitude and respect for all those years. You really did give me another chance to live."

"So did you for me. I wasn't exactly what you would describe as living in a healthy state of mind…To be frank, I wasn't very happy in fact I had fantasies of dying in whatever honorable way I could. All I saw everyday and all I did everyday was killing ninjas left and right. I never would have figured having someone under me to watch over and teach would lighten up my days. I never knew that feeling before and maybe that's why I couldn't help but become attach to you. And then one day, ha, one day, you finished reading this book on whatever and you were so excited finishing it you told me 'senpai, I learned something neat. Do you mind?'"

Yamato didn't know whether to laugh or throw something at Kakashi for going as far to increasing his pitch to mock his younger self.

"And you had me follow you to the outside of the ANBU base, exposing ourselves to the open air. You told me you finally understood the beauty behind wood release, and the connection humans have with nature could only happen if we acknowledge it. So you wanted to give me a lesson on trees. Ha, I figured you were kind of a nerd anyways, but why not? So I watched you trying to teach me. In one second you looked so confident and the next you started getting so shy. I had no idea why."

"It's because," Yamato started, "instead of looking at that tree I told you to look at as I described it, you stared at me. That look you gave me…it really made me felt anxious and I really didn't know why I felt that way…I wasn't sure that if I did looked back at you, long enough, I would've drowned."

"Then is that why every step I took to you, you started stuttering and looking away like you were going to be turned to stone if you looked me in the eye. Every nervous tick you made, every sighed you exhaled, every accidental look you gave me that made you even more stressed, just pulled me in. And...Hah..I think I kissed you right there." Kakashi looked to his right, wearing a sheepish grin.

"You did...And it didn't make me feel any better!"

"But it made me feel better." Kakashi looked back this time with a smirk.

"I guess after the second time, I started getting used to it…no I didn't." Yamato sighed. "I didn't think you'd remember that."

"I don't forget easily. Well, that much is obvious. But just because I was discharged from ANBU, going from captain to leader of a team of genins, doesn't mean I would forget ANBU and more importantly you."

"And the times we had in ANBU…. They can't be really relived now, can they…. things are way too serious now…. "  
Yamato held his head. He normally wouldn't confess any of his thoughts, especially the more cynical ones, to anyone but he felt comfortable with telling Kakashi. "Sometimes, I wonder if we were born to be weapons to fight with others endlessly and that's all there is to it."

"I couldn't imagine a weapon was capable of making me happy." Kakashi assured as he watched the brunet rubbing his head, giving an incredulous smile while blushing.

He continued.

"You know, a good friend told me we live for the next generation. What we do today will affect tomorrow. We live for the safety of our village and ensure it's future. "

Wearing a solemn look, Kakashi clenched his hands together, resting his elbows on his knees as he leaned in.

"Tenzō, if I'm killed in a mission…do not seek vengeance for me. We belong to the village, not to each other."

"…."

Yamato lowered his eyes. He knew full well what that meant. He knew that the hidden village relies on ninjas for its stability, it's economy, and it's role in the Land of the Fire. He also knew that village needed to have a steadily increasing population.

It wasn't that he was against the thought of being with a woman or even marrying one and having a family. He already resolved in his youth that he was open-minded regarding his sexuality anyways. It was the thought of never having someone that will understand him completely. Knowing that the only person that he can trust his life on, be his real self to, was right in front of him and yet now seems so far away.

Kakashi noticed the saddened look in Yamato, as his silence was his only reply. He didn't like to see him that way and it wasn't his plan to depress the man either. There was more to say.

Smiling with his eyes, the copy nin continued. "You know, a good friend also told me what you said about me while getting drunk in a bar."

"O-oh! Um.." Yamato started to sweat as he felt the spotlight was on him.

"_The only thing I remember that night was being with Asuma and singing karaoke. Shit what did I say…."_

"He told me you said I was manipulative and knew how to pull the right strings to get you to do whatever I asked for you to do."

"Uh-um..Well!" Yamato mentally smacked himself for venting to Asuma while intoxicated. Embarrassed, the captain didn't want this to drag on further. "Haha, I think it's time for bed now!"

Before Yamato could even move to face the wall behind him, Kakashi quickly grabbed his arm, almost touching foreheads.

"You think I'm manipulative? I would say the opposite. It's you who controls me. Everything you do just makes me wish I can forget about everything and pray that time froze."

"You have no idea how much of an impression you left on me." Yamato said softly.

With his free hand, Kakashi held Yamato's face, thumb tracing his jawline and to his mouth. Thumb pressed on the captain's lips as Kakashi leaned in closer, tilting his head.

"I couldn't go to sleep because I was thinking about you. And even when I slept, all I could think about was you. I woke up as if I was drunk."

It was Yamato who closed in the distance. As he spoke in a deeper tone, his mouth brushed on Kakashi's. "Then like wine, let me continue to intoxicate you."

A smile tugged on Kakashi's lips as he rested his hands on Yamato's shoulders.

"Since when were you old enough to drink." He teased as he lowered himself on the bed, sitting on his knees as he moved Yamato's legs to be in between.

"Since you left." Yamato said matter-of-fact, slightly lowering his gaze.

"Tenzō…you're so serious."

He looked back up and was given such a smile that he felt warm before it. If that wasn't enough, he felt hands moving from his shoulders to the sides of his face.

Kakashi lowered his face and kissed him gently.

It was soft, quick, and yet it sent a bolt through the captain as if he was being brought back to life. The warmth, the energy that had left him alone for years and in an instance had returned.

Before Kakashi could even begin to think if Yamato no longer held feelings, if he was too late, he felt a hand behind his head and was pulled into another kiss.

The kiss was deeper, longing, as if it was to make up for the lost time. Time. It seemed at this moment, they were able to persuade time to slow down and with no moon to witness, left them to each other alone.

Yamato wrapped both his hands behind Kakashi's head, working on removing the headband.

As he slid off the headband, the scar on Kakashi's face was revealed, a scar that reminds the copy nin of his past and his promises. It's no wonder that this man sees with one eye the present and the other, the sharingan, the past.

Yamato pulled away to see the fully exposed face. He slid one hand down to the side of Kakashi's face, thumb tracing the scar on his left, closed eye. Kakashi raised his hand towards his face to lock onto Yamato's. He gave a crooked smile to the captain.

The two continued to look at each other until they heard loud voices albeit mumbled through the walls. Realizing they weren't alone and suddenly aware of where they were, the two couldn't help but laugh together. It was as if they were back in the hidden ANBU base and suddenly the walls morphed from gray metals to wood and spec ops soldiers hidden behind masks and false names to gifted teenage nins being restless and obnoxious at this hour. Time truly flew by.

"Hey."

"Hmm?"

"Do you wanna go take a walk outside?"

"Haha in the dark as well as it being cold?"

Yamato shrugged, wearing an amused grin.

Kakashi couldn't help it. He sighed and smiled back.

"Sure, Tenzō, why not." He moved back to let the younger man stand before him

As they exited the room, Kakashi returned his mask and noticed two particular doors opened ajar.

"If they're going to spend the night talking to each other, then Guy needs to be supervising." Yamato stated, looking down to see everyone scattered about, and then headed to Guy's room.

Kakashi followed, resting his hands behind his head.  
"What is Guy up to anyways…"

* * *

Author's Note: Sooo even though it's summer for me, I decided to take the second part to general chemistry, and that is one hell of a selfish class meaning it needs my undivided attention every second of my life, dang...whoever said chemistry in the summer was romantic needs a good punch (haha okay that was cheesy!). Anyways, I plan on working on the future chapters during my breaks. I decided on setting up a schedule (I hate schedules...me and time don't get along so well) so I'll be updating during the weekends, give-or-take 1-2 weeks in between.  
Also feel free to review or PM if I'm writing OOC; it'll help me tons! On the related note, I really really really appreciate the reviews AAH thank you!  
Thanks for reading c;


End file.
